


Yuuri is not fat!!

by ran_out_of_soap_1_month_ago



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Be nice to me, Family, Gay Parents, M/M, Mpreg, My first fic, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ran_out_of_soap_1_month_ago/pseuds/ran_out_of_soap_1_month_ago
Summary: It happened, in the morning, when Yurio and Yuuri were eating some pirozhki Yurio's grandfather made for them in Yuuri's living room."Hey Katsudon! don't you think you look a little big?, well more than usual?!"midway from stuffing a pirozhki in Yuuri's mouth, he looked at Yurio with a look of wonder and confusion on his face."Y..you don't know?" Yuuri's face was beginning to red upYurio scowled, what is he suppose to know? "Don't know what?!"





	Yuuri is not fat!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! this is my first fic! and since i've been on a victuuri fic marathon why not make one of my own?  
> enjoy!
> 
> P.S, Yurio is my baby no matter what >3<

At this point Katsudon's face was as red as a tomato. Yurio scowled feeling more irritated by this little pig, what didn't he know? was katsudon binge eating for something? Was getting fatter because of some incurable disease?

"What godammit!!" Yurio grabbed Yuuri by his shoulders and shook him so hard that Yuuri's pirozki flew out of his hands and in to some unknown corner. Yuuri's lucky that they have Makkachin to clean that up. As some sort of command, makkachin bolted from his spot in watching yuuri and yurio eat mournfully waiting for someone to give him a treat and to the unknown corner to scarf down the half eaten pirozhki.

Haste fully, Yuuri quickly got up before picking up two loafs of pirozhki "I..I thi..think Vitya should tell you this Yurio.." then he waddled to his and Viktor's room. Waddled. Katsudon fucking woaddled to his room. What. The. Fuck. 

"HAA?!?! Oi! Pig! come back here!" As of some quick kind of instinct, Viktor slammed the door open holding a shopping bag with a stalk of leek sticking out and yelled "Yuuri is not fat!!" he stated with a stern face. Makkachin, just finished eating the half eaten pirozhki quickly came to greet Viktor with excited barks and slobbery licks. " Makkachin! did you miss me? because I sure missed you!" "Oi! Bastard! what's wrong with Katsudon?" Viktor looked at him, his eyes glittering with exitement. He stood and walked to Yurio and grabbed his face and whispered, " You're going to be an uncle" Yurio scoffed "Haa?! what the fuck you mean old ma-" just like some sort of switch Yurio pieced it all together. Katsudon eating more and that fucking waddle. " The pig's pregnant!!" then he fainted.


End file.
